Noctambulo
by Naru Aikawa
Summary: El noctambulo es un lugar lleno de historias, lleno de anécdotas, y esa noche no va a ser la diferencia cuando una jovencita sube a acompañar a Ernie y Stan en ese viaje...algunas historias deben de saber cómo contarse


**Noctambulo**

**By Naru Aikawa**

**Disclaimer: **_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_**Autobús Noctambulo:**_

_Ernie y Stan se conocían desde hacía años, y habían sido compañeros desde hacía casi la misma cantidad de tiempo, aunque no eran capaces de decir abiertamente cómo se habían conocido o de qué manera habían terminado tan unidos, pero recordaban perfectamente el autobús, o el autobús. El Noctambulo había sido de los padres de Ernie unos años atrás, y antes de él, le había pertenecido a sus abuelos. Su historia se remontaba a siglos atrás, cuando los magos se veían obligados por las circunstancias a moverse de un lado a otro por emergencia. Incluso los niños de aquella época lo usaban para viajar de una casa a otra cuando la red flu les era negada y debido a las leyes mágicas sobre el uso de varitas fuera de Hogwarts en menores de edad. Pero lo que realmente atraía a esta pareja sobre el autobús eran las historias._

_Un cacharro como ese, que recorría las calles de Londres de cabo a rabo recogiendo personas de un lado a otro tenía que contar varias historias, aunque no necesariamente fueran sobre sí mismo. A Stan le gustaban especialmente los niños que recorrían con sus padres, aquellos magos lo bastante locos como para meter a sus hijos en un autobús manejado por Ernie._

_Aquella noche habían unos pocos magos en las literas del autobús Noctambulo, en su mayoría dormían seguros de que el transporte les avisaría cuando llegaran a su destino. Ernie conducía como de costumbre, a diestra y siniestra por calles, callejones y resquicios entre los autos mientras Stan tocaba la armónica sentado en una esquina del lugar. Su cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro por la inercia, pero Stan no lo sentía; vendita costumbre de viajar allí._

_Fue entonces cuando el autobús dio una sacudida que hizo que el cobrador sonriera; él conocía muy bien aquellos arranques de su querido Noctambulo. Iban a recoger a alguien. Stan aún sonreía cuando el autobús abrió sus puertas frente a una muchacha castaña con una mochila de viaje, tenía la varita en las manos iluminando ligeramente las calles con un lumos. Él bajó del Noctambulo, tomó la maleta pequeña que había en el suelo junto a ella y la apremió a subir._

_-Bienvenida al Noctambulo-exclamó él siendo seguido de cerca por la muchacha que miraba todo con cierta curiosidad._

_-Entonces es cierto que existe-se maravilló la castaña. Una de sus manos se estiró en el momento en que empezó el desenfrenado movimiento._

_-Oh, sí que existe-declaró Stan colocando la maleta en un compartimiento con soltura mientras la chica se tambaleaba de un lado a otro._

_-Mi madre creía que había salido de circulación…_

_-Aquí-le ofreció un asiento sin importarle haber cortado su frase. La muchacha se acomodó como pudo en el lugar mientras pegaba la espalda a la pared del autobús-El Noctambulo nunca se detiene, ha sido transporte de reyes._

_-Vaya-exclamó ella para deleite de Stan quien asintió sonriendo._

_-Te contaré la historia del autobús…_

_-Pero aún no te he dicho a donde voy-parpadeó la castaña._

_-No te preocupes por eso….-Stan se frotó las manos como si fuera una enorme mosca-bien, bien, el autobús fue diseñado allá por los años cincuenta, por un mago de Sangre muggle llamado…llamado…-frunció el ceño-Ernie ¿Cómo se llamaba el mago?-cuestionó mirando al conductor por encima de su hombro._

_-Magnus Tracely._

_-A si, Tracely-sonrió y volvió a mirar a la muchacha- verás, Tracely creía que debía de encontrar la manera de desplazarse de un lado a otro por la ciudad sin ser detectado y muy rápido, y es que, je, el muy pillo necesitaba ver a su amante por ratos._

_-Aja…-asintió ella clavando en el los ojos a la espera de una continuación._

_-Pues si-asintió él- pero hey, lo diseñó, encantó las partes para reducirse de automático y su aerodinamismo, y su belleza…es un cacharro pero….que cacharro-terminó con orgullo._

_Ella frunció el ceño._

_-¿Eso es todo?_

_-¿Querías un cuento para dormir?-cuestionó él a su vez ligeramente incrédulo…la gente._

_En lo alto de una litera, en medio de lo que parecía un ligero duelo de miradas, una carcajada seca, enfermiza, que se transmutó en una tos fuerte. Stan y la chica sin nombre se giraron hacia el área de donde venía el sonido. Un pasajero tumbado en una litera, con una panza de sapo y el pelo canoso se tapaba la boca con una mano para evitar que se propagara por el resto del área. Cuando la tos cesó y se sentó clavó una mirada quizá demasiado vivaz en sus espectadores._

_-Algunas personas no saben contar historias señorita-declaró él sonriendo._

_-Oh claro, y tú sabes hacerlo mejor ¿No Treadgil?-cuestionó, o más bien, masculló Stan al tiempo que se ponía de pie murmurando por lo bajo contra el hombre mayor. El viejo volvió a reír a lo que la chica le miró curiosa._

_-¿Puede usted? Contar esas historias quiero decir-se dirigió ella al hombre._

_-Puedo intentarlo si-admitió él. Pareciera que en realidad no estuviera seguro de esa afirmación._

_-Me encantaría escucharle-le apremió la castaña con gesto ávido y curioso. El hombre sonrió._

_-De acuerdo señorita… ¿Ha escuchado alguna vez la historia del guardapelo de Slytherin?-cuando vio que la castaña negó con la cabeza él volvió a sonreír disfrutando de la situación de ignorancia que presentaba-de acuerdo, empecemos por ella-declaró._


End file.
